1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiment relates generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a housing of an electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. patent publication No. 2010/0055988 A1 discloses mating connector housings with sidewall and recesses for orientation mating. U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,292 B2 discloses an electrical connector housing with key projections at corners and a mating electrical connector housing with key recesses at corners.